


My Love is Bigger on the Inside

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [26]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Doctor Who References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - geeking outEggsy surprises Merlin with the best gift ever...thinking it's the worst gift ever.And for those of you who are NOT Doctor Who fans, the title is a reference to what people always say about the TARDIS, a police box that is really a time machine. It looks like a normal police box from the outside, but the inside is vast.  "It's bigger on the inside" is a common response to seeing it for the first time.





	My Love is Bigger on the Inside

Eggsy truly isn’t expecting the call. He’s at his desk in HQ, busily completing weapons reports. At least that’s what he’s supposed to be doing. Instead, he’s sketching on the back of last month’s calendar page from his blotter (people actually throw the previous month AWAY but they make great doodle pages, he’s learned), trying hard to tell himself that the set of eyes he’s currently drawing aren’t Merlin’s. The call comes in with his personal ring, meaning it’s not Kingsman-related. Yet again he marvels at the tech surrounding him as he answers the call from the unfamiliar number. “This is Eggsy Unwin.”

“Mister Unwin…this is Veronica calling from the Paws Out Claws Out head office?”

“Yes…” Eggsy knows the charity but isn’t sure why they’re calling him. He donates at least twice a year, giving money for supplies or occasionally dropping off supplies himself. Daisy loves to go look at the puppies and kitties and almost talked Michelle into bringing a rabbit home once. 

“You bought chances at our raffle last month.”

“That’s right. I did. Lemme guess…a year’s supply of dog food fer my pug?” Eggsy asks with a chuckle. 

“No, actually. You’ve won the grand prize.”

Eggsy stares at his phone in astonishment.

 

“Harry, I have a question.” Merlin sits down without being asked.

“And I, of course, have an answer.” Harry smiles pleasantly.

“It’s about the protocols of dating.”

“Perhaps I do NOT have an answer.” Harry removes his glasses. “But I am intrigued.”

“Eggsy and I have gone on exactly three dates, if ye don’t count the numerous times we’ve had lunch here at HQ. We speak often via telephone and text, and he sends me silly emails throughout the day.”

“You hate getting emails while you’re working,” Harry points out.

“I did at one time, yes.” Merlin smiles and blushes a bit. “Now I find I dinnae mind it so much.”

“You’re adorable.”

“I am nae adorable,” Merlin says, his brow furrowing. “At any rate, it is Christmas. I feel that when one is officially dating someone, they should buy gifts. Do ye feel this is correct?”

“Absolutely. I feel it is even MORE correct because of who you’re dating.” Harry leans forward. “You know Eggsy’s past, Merlin. He is humble beyond belief, and doesn’t feel he deserves gifts, but he absolutely loves to receive them.” Merlin opens his mouth and Harry holds up his hand. “Wait. I know you’re going to start fretting about what to get him, and that isn’t necessary. Rest assured that ANYTHING you give him he will love. Because it’s from you. He will be tickled pink that you’ve taken the time to purchase and wrap a gift for him. Trust me on this.”

“All right.” Merlin thinks about it and nods. It makes sense, knowing Eggsy. “And the number of gifts? I’m afraid I dinnae know what’s appropriate. It’s been too long since I dated.”

“There is no perfect number, Merlin. Perhaps you could give yourself a mental monetary limit, just so you don’t go buying him his own island, or something. He enjoys video games in his spare time, so maybe some of that imaginary money that he can use to purchase things on his console? Maybe a jumper or scarf or gloves, if you see something you think he’d like and look good in. I don’t know that he wears jewelry, plus that’s a gift for much later in your relationship.”

“How do ye know all this?” Merlin asks suspiciously.

“I watch romantic comedies. I watch those Hallmark movies from the States. They are an encyclopedia of dos and donts for dating at the holidays,” Harry tells him. “Although people do a great deal of moving back to their hometowns in those movies. Quite unreasonable.”

“Thank ye for your time, Harry.” Merlin stands. “I’ve work to do.”

“And shopping to do.” Harry winks at him.

 

Eggsy fidgets on Merlin’s front step as he knocks. They’ve decided to have a quiet evening in to celebrate Christmas as opposed to going out for a fancy dinner. It’s two days after Christmas, Eggsy taking the actual day and day after to spend with his mother and sister. Merlin was stuck at HQ running a mission for Kay most of Christmas Day anyway, so this worked out perfectly.

“Eggsy.” Merlin beams at him as he opens the door. “Belated Happy Christmas.”

“To you as well,” Eggsy says. Merlin leans down and kisses his cheek and Eggsy actually swoons. How the fuck did he land a man like this?

“Come in. I have dinner ready, I hope you’re hungry.”

“Fuckin’ starvin’, bruv, ain’t gonna lie.” He takes his small bag of gifts and places them by the tree in Merlin’s parlor. “Tree looks great.”

“We did a good job,” Merlin agrees. One of their dates had been a day spent decorating his home, and they’d both enjoyed the task. He leads Eggsy to the kitchen, where the table is laid with beautiful Christmas china.

“Wow.” Eggsy touches the plate outlined in pine boughs.

“This was my grandmother’s set. My mother gave it to me when I moved out of my house, saying that she was ready to purchase a newer set for herself. I eagerly took it, although I save it for special occasions only.

“Dinner with me is a special occasion?” Eggsy whispers.

“Aye,” Merlin says with a warm smile. “Sit down, lad.”

Eggsy quickly sits, feeling his legs go weak. Apparently he’s not the only one taking this relationship seriously. He’s earned the best china for dinner. “Smells good,” he says finally.

“I like cooking. It’s like putting together a piece of equipment…all the little bits and pieces form something spectacular if you do it right.” Merlin brings the different bowls and platters to the table and serves Eggsy before Eggsy can lift a finger. “Enjoy.”

“Thank ya fer havin’ me,” Eggsy says.

“I’m just sorry it’s a few days late, but I’m sure ye were busy with your family.” Merlin pours them each a glass of wine. “Did Daisy enjoy her gifts?”

“Oi, mate, it was a like a tornado went through Mum’s house.” Eggsy proceeds to give a very detailed and entertaining reenactment of their Christmas morning and Merlin is soon laughing so hard he can’t eat. 

“I’m glad she enjoyed herself,” Merlin says finally when Eggsy finishes his tale.

“She loved tha doll ya sent her,” Eggsy remembers to tell him. “Weren’t necessary, Merlin, but thanks.”

“Every lass needs a baby to take care of,” Merlin says firmly. “I’ve two sisters and four nieces, so I know this to be a fact.”

“She was definitely taking care of it…organized its clothes and gave it space in her drawers an’ everything,” Eggsy says with a fond smile.

Merlin tries to keep him from cleaning up but Eggsy insists. Being waited on hand and foot doesn’t sit very comfortably with him. He washes dishes while Merlin packs away leftovers and soon the work is done. “Shall we have coffee in the parlor and open our gifts?” Merlin suggests.

“Sure.” Eggsy starts to fidget a bit, worried to pieces about the gifts he has for Merlin. The big one is ridiculous, of course, and it cost nothing more than a donation to the pet shelter. He’d picked up one or two other things, but this gift…he just knows he’s letting Merlin down.

Merlin makes coffee and they head into the parlor. “Open mine first,” Merlin pleads. “I dinnae know quite what to get ye, and I’m a bit anxious.”

“Oh.” Eggsy feels a little better. “I’m sure ya did fine. I just appreciate ya gettin’ me anything at all. Weren’t necessary.”

“It most certainly was.” Merlin leans down to where Eggsy’s sitting on the sofa and kisses him gently. “I’m beginning to like the idea of spoiling ye, lad.”

“Oh,” Eggsy whispers, blushing. Merlin hands him a large box and two smaller boxes. He opens the large box first and pulls out a beautiful deep blue jumper. “Wow. That’s gorgeous.” He rubs his hand over the soft fabric.

“I know ye dinnae normally wear something like this, lad, but your skin deserves cashmere against it.” Merlin picks up the sleeve and gently caresses Eggsy’s cheek.

“Soft.” Eggsy looks at him and kisses him. “I love it. Thank you.” He smiles at the Xbox gift card and laughs at the socks with pugs on them. “Thanks. I mean it.” He leans in and kisses him again.

“Ye are welcome, Eggsy.” Merlin puts an arm around him and pulls him close. They snog for a while, gentle kisses that show their affection but move no further.

“All right.” Eggsy finally pulls away. He gets his bag and hands it to Merlin. “It’s not much…”

“Lad, ye dinnae have to get me anything. I’ll love it, I’m sure.” Merlin unwraps the first gift and laughs, holding up the mug that says, “Call me a geek all you like…I can make EVIL things happen to your computer.”

“Figured it was an understatement…since ya could probably blow us all up with tha push of one button,” Eggsy comments.

“Too true. I love it.” He opens the next gift, a beautiful green scarf that Eggsy loved as soon as he saw it. Merlin wraps it around his neck and it brings out his eyes, just as Eggsy had hoped. “Beautiful, lad. Soft and warm.” Eggsy takes each end and pulls him in for another kiss. Merlin smiles when he’s finally released.

“All right.” Eggsy takes the bag back for a moment. “This…lemme explain. Technically it ain’t somethin’ I bought, I won it, but I thought ya might like it. Cuz it’s all sci-fi related an’ stuff.”

“It’s fine, lad, relax.” Merlin pats his knee and takes the bag back. He pulls the envelope out and opens it. “This…”

“Yeah.” Eggsy rubs the back of his neck. 

“A tour of places around town where they’ve filmed episodes of Doctor Who?”

“Yeah…”

“And a visit to a warehouse where they store props from the show?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy is feeling more and more uncomfortable.

“And the entire thing culminates in a lunch with David Tennant and Matt Smith?” Merlin’s voice almost ends in a squeak, to Eggsy’s shock.

“Yeah, look, I’m sorry. I won it in a charity raffle, an’ I can just, ya know, donate it somewhere else. I know it’s dumb and…” Eggsy stops talking when Merlin grabs him by both arms and kisses him hard. His arms wrap around Eggsy as one hand fists in Eggsy’s hair. The other clutches at Eggsy’s jumper, holding him tightly in place. “Fuck me,” Eggsy pants when Merlin finally lets him go.

“You’re serious, Eggsy? This is nae some sort of prank gift?”

“Why would I prank YOU? Also, why would I do it with something like this?”

“So I get to have lunch with not one but TWO Doctors?” Merlin gasps.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Oh my GOD. I need to text my sister. She is going to be pea green with envy.” Merlin jumps up and digs his phone out of his pocket, dropping it in his excitement.

Eggsy picks up it and stands as well. “Merlin…”

“Wait.” Merlin finally manages to get a hold of his phone. “I get…to have lunch with…Ten and Eleven,” Merlin says as he types. “What are ye…doing next…year.” He shoves his phone back in his pocket and beams. “Lad, this is the best gift EVER.” He sweeps Eggsy into his arms and kisses him again.

“R-really?” Eggsy says.

“Yes. Did ye nae know how much I love Doctor Who?” Eggsy mutely shakes his head. Merlin takes him by the hand and drags him into the kitchen. “Look.” He points to a row of mugs in the cupboard. One looks like a police box, one like a weird robot with bumps all over it, one like a psychotic angel. The other mugs have different men’s faces on them. 

“Uh…”

“This is a TARDIS, that’s what the Doctor travels in. This is a Dalek…scum of the universe, they are…those are Weeping Angels. And these…” Merlin strokes the glass cupboard door reverently. “Each of the Doctors.”

“Well, uh, yer welcome?” Eggsy is amazed. How did he not know about this? “Can’t really take credit for it, like I said, was a prize…an’ I had no clue ya loved it so much.”

“Now ye do.” Merlin slowly turns back around. He looks at Eggsy for a moment before putting his arms around him. “Ye are the best gift I could have received, Eggsy. Ye are handsome and sexy, loving and kind, brave and strong. I feel so blessed to have ye spend your time with me, show me your heart.”

“I feel tha same way,” Eggsy says shyly. They kiss for a long time, standing in Merlin’s kitchen, pressed against the counter. He finally pulls away and says, “Yer gonna make me watch all tha series, aren’t ya?”

“What a lovely idea. Let’s start right now.” Merlin takes him by the hand and leads him toward the television, Eggsy grinning all the way.


End file.
